


Take A Picture

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dark Peter Parker, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Picture taking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism mention, Yandere, noncon, stalking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter's always taken pictures of you, but not like this...
Relationships: Dark Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Take A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Camera" space from darkficsyouneveraskedfor's writing bingo over on tumblr. It's the most graphic noncon I’ve posted because I’m still working up to being fully comfortable.

The click of a camera was something you just got used to over time. Being close friends with Peter Parker meant that you heard it often, in a variety of situations. Ever since high school, he liked to tell you that you were his favorite subject. You were so, in his words, photogenic and the two of you were together almost all the time, even into college. It seemed normal after so long and you didn’t mind. He was your best friend after all.

Peter seemed to grow bolder in college though, taking so many candids. You would blush and ask him to stop, leading him to ask for _“Just one more? Please?”_. You could never deny him, not when he gave you the world’s most convincing puppy dog eyes.

You should’ve seen it earlier. Maybe if he hadn’t been your best friend, you would’ve noticed how weird it was that he took constant pictures. Maybe you wouldn’t be webbed up spread-eagle with him on his knees at the foot of his bed, camera in front of his face. Click.

“Peter? What’s going on?” You tugged at the sticky webs on your wrists and ankles, but they wouldn’t budge.

“We’re doing a photoshoot. I’ve been planning it for a long time.” His voice was it’s usual sweet tone, as if he hadn’t knocked you out and brought you back to his apartment. As if you weren’t at his mercy.

“Peter, just let me go and we can forget this ever happened.”

 _Click._ “I can’t let you go. I’ve been waiting since high school to do this. And this part’s only the beginning.”

A cold feeling of dread filled you. You couldn’t free yourself, but maybe one of his neighbors would hear you, so you screamed. “SOMEONE HELP!”

His smile quickly faded, but that didn’t stop him as he waited for the perfect shot. Not that they weren’t all perfect since they would include you, he just wanted to save enough film for what was coming. “No one can hear you. Thankfully Mr Stark didn’t ask any questions when I asked him to soundproof the apartment. He’s really understanding.”

Somehow you didn’t doubt that Tony would do that for him, they were very close after all, but you didn’t want to think about why he needed soundproofing. “Let me go. You’re scaring me.”

Peter lowered his camera for a moment and reached out to touch your cheek. You jerked away and he winced. “Don’t be scared. I wouldn’t hurt you. _Ever_. I love you more than anything, and I know you love me too. So relax…”

You shook your head furiously, turning your hair into a mess under your head as it spread across the pillow. “I don’t, I don’t.” You did love him, but not the way he meant. Not the way he wanted you to. This situation had you wondering if the Peter you loved as your best friend was even the real Peter at all.

The words seemed to go in one ear and right out of the other as he looked through the lens again. “Perfect! Don’t move.” _Click._

“Peter.”

He grabbed at your shirt with his free hand. “Maybe we should move on. I don’t mind taking my time, but you seem a little restless.”

“ _Peter!_ ”

With no effort, he ripped it from your body and left you in your bra. You gasped at the suddenness of the action and the cool air on your skin, and you really hoped he wouldn’t mistake the sound for pleasure.

 _Click._ Peter’s calloused fingers ran over the soft skin of your chest and down to your bra, the smile quickly returning to his face. “I’ve always wanted to see you like this. Touch you like this.” He traced the valley between your breasts and down your stomach, raising goosebumps all over your flesh.

All you wanted was to get out of this and run far away, but you couldn’t. The only thing you could do was squeeze your eyes shut and hope he would grow tired of it soon. He showed no sign of slowing down though as he finally touched your breasts through the thin fabric of your bra. Your body betrayed you, your nipples growing hard as he grazed them with his fingertips. “We need to get rid of this, huh?”

“No,” you whispered, but he didn’t seem to catch it. Or if he did, he just didn’t care.

Peter tore the bra off as well and completely exposed your top half. He gasped audibly and you heard another _click_. “You’re so beautiful. I mean, you’re beautiful all the time, but especially like this.” He kneaded one of your breasts then pinched the rock hard nipple, rolling it between his fingers. The touch sent a jolt of pleasure through you and, against your will, you bit your lip. His eyebrows shot up and his aching cock twitched in his pants at the face you were making. He had dreamt of this for a very long time and he wanted to keep it forever. _Click._

His hand left your breast and ran over your stomach again until he reached the waistband of your pants. You watched with wide eyes as he tore those off too and threw them across the room. He smiled at the sight of your blue panties, his cock throbbing. “Did you wear these for me? You know blue’s my favorite color.” He let his finger run over your clothed pussy and you gasped, prompting him to take another photo. “You’re all wet, just for me.”

Again, you shook your head, denying your body’s very natural reaction. A reaction you resented. Tears pricked at your eyes as he got rid of your panties, finally revealing your entire naked body to him. He went right to playing with your soaked folds and you held back the moan that was trying to escape. “Don’t be embarrassed. The neighbors won’t hear you, remember?“

Peter rubbed little circles around your clit and you bucked your hips up from the bed. Your mouth fell open and the tears finally escaped, running hot down your temples and into your hair. It felt so good, but it was wrong. The sound of the shutter and the ache in your limbs from being webbed helped remind you of that. "P-please…”

“I’ll take care of you, angel. You don’t have to ask twice.” He licked his lips as he slowly pushed a finger into you, and something between a moan and a sob left you. “That’s it. Let it out.”

Your body trembled from the mixture of fear and arousal in your veins, the feeling only getting stronger as he slowly pumped that finger in and out. Your hips moved against him involuntarily, wanting more even though your brain screamed for him to stop.

Peter wanted so badly to jerk off and relieve the pressure, but both of his hands were busy with something more important. He felt so beyond masturbating anyway now that he had you there sprawled out and naked, instead of just watching you through your bedroom window or from your closet. There was plenty of time for him to get off. You were what mattered at that moment.

He added a second finger, probing for your gspot with every thrust. You couldn’t help the way your walls clenched around him. “You’re so tight and wet. You’re gonna feel so good around me.”

Your stomach turned and you sobbed again. “No, please.” This, you could handle if he made you, but not that. _Not that._

Peter hit that spot inside of you that made you let out a new noise and he beamed with pride as the shutter clicked again. He added a third to stretch your hole even more and fucked them into you, curling them in the perfect place and pushing you closer.

You couldn’t hold back your moans anymore, your body tensing as the pressure built up inside of you. “Peter!” It was impossible to tell anymore if you wanted him to stop or keep going. Your brain was too foggy to focus, maybe from the pleasure, or maybe as a way to cope with what was happening.

“Come for me. Wanna see you let go.” You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but when he let his thumb rub against your swollen clit with every pump of his fingers, that had you coming hard, your walls fluttering around the digits. Your body jerked, your limbs tugging at your restraints as you screamed from the white hot pleasure running through your veins. Several clicks of the camera could be heard over the blood rushing in your ears and as you came down.

Peter slowed down his movements and carefully removed his slick fingers from your pussy. He took a more close up picture of it, swollen and glistening with your juices. He’d never been able to truly see it in person, but he always knew it was perfect just like the rest of you.

You choked out a loud sob as a sense of guilt washed over you and everything came crashing back down on you at once. Peter finally put the camera down on the bed and wiped your tears away with the hand that hadn’t just been knuckle deep inside of you. “I know. I know it was a lot. It’s okay, angel.”

You didn’t even have the energy to move your head away from him this time, or to fight at all. You just cried and cried.

And you cried some more when Peter took off his shirt and unzipped his pants.

He was right. It was only the beginning.


End file.
